


You deserved it, baby

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a cutie pie, Did I say dirty talk?, Dirty Talk, Dom!Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Grinding, I mean soooo much dirty talk, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Sex, Smut, Studying, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Dean, lip biting, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Can you do a Dean X reader where she had been studying all night and is rlly frustrated and Dean helps take the stress away (smut pls) and there is dirty talk *I have been studying all night and could use some Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	You deserved it, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fic I wrote for a request, I hope you enjoy it and, yeah it's basically just smut. Sorry, not sorry...  
> Let me know what you think about it *kisses* 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. You can find me on tumblr, my "name" is, guess what?  
> theweirdymcweirderson *giggles*  
> Okay, now I'll leave you to the fic *winks*

You flipped the page on your text book, a frustrated groan leaving your lips as you began to go over the most important things; the things you had underlined when you'd first started studying.

Night had already enveloped everything in its dark coat, but still, you didn't move from your spot, your eyes rapidly moving on the inked words while your mind registered all the information.

Your boyfriend got up from where he was lying on your bed, walking out of the bedroom and coming back a few seconds later, pouring more coffee into your empty mug; you glanced up his way, and flashed him a quick, grateful smile before focusing back on what you were doing.

Your small hand hurt from scribbling notes and making schemes, but you were used to it; used to writing until you couldn't hold the pencil anymore and staying up until you couldn't manage to keep your eyes open.

Dean was back on your bed, the TV program he was watching completely forgotten as his eyes settled on your small form. He enjoyed watching you when you were focused on something.

Enjoyed the way you scrunched your eyebrows together when you couldn't understand something; how your tongue darted out of your mouth to wet your lips, before you pulled the bottom one between your teeth, or when you wrinkled your nose reading something you didn't agree with or like.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, when you huffed out a breath, trying to get the stray strands of hair out of your face, just to have them fall back again to frame your face and highlight your delicate features.

You were so engrossed in the paragraph you were reading, that you almost jumped when you felt strong, yet gentle hands, kneading your shoulders, loosening the knots in your muscles.

Your body immediately leaned into Dean's touch, relaxing against him as you let your eyes close for a few seconds, "God, baby, that feels so good..." He smiled at your words, his fingers applying a little more pressure on your flesh.

"How about you take a break, (Y/n)? You've been working so hard, sweetheart" He ducked his head and his lips lightly touched the nape of your neck, making you shudder.

"I'd love to, Dean, but I have to finish studying" He kept placing kisses along your neck, stopping to nip at the spot behind your ear; his fingers working on your shoulder blades, and you groaned.

You felt his hand under your chin, tilting your head back towards him, his lips finding yours in a slow and deep kiss; his teeth bit on your lower lip, gently coaxing you into opening your mouth for his eager tongue.

Your hand found the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you, moaning against his mouth, and he smirked, knowing that he had you exactly where he wanted you. You pulled back for air, your cheeks already flushed and your eyes glazed over with want.

"Come on, princess, you've already went over that at least 3 times, I think it's time for you to let me take care of my gorgeous girlfriend. Besides, you deserved it, baby" You were staring at his handsome face, losing yourself into counting the thousand freckles that dusted his golden skin.

A wide grin took form on his luscious lips when you didn't argue with him, before he peppered kisses along your jaw and down your neck; his hands slid down the front of your body, lightly playing with your breasts and he groaned when he noticed you weren't wearing a bra.

You raised your arms when he tugged on the hem of your shirt, hurriedly taking it off of your body, desperate to touch your skin. A contended sigh left your parted lips when he tweaked your nipples between his fingers, tugging on them and making you arch into his touch.

One hand wandered down your stomach, slipping into your pyjama shorts to tease your swollen clit. You bucked your hips at his touch, and he moaned, his fingertips pressing more firmly against you, "You have no idea how hard you get me just by sitting here, reading that damn book..."

A breathless chuckle escaped you and your eyes fell shut as all your senses zoomed in on whatever Dean was doing to your body. Another kiss was left on your shoulder, his teeth pulling on your supple skin, before he licked and sucked on the same spot, leaving a red little mark.

He crouched in front of you, his hand still inside your pants, while the other one held the back of your head and pulled you closer to kiss him again. Your arms snaked around his shoulders; your nails digging into his firm muscles, while you ground your hips on his hand.

"Damn, love it when you rub your pussy on my hand like that, baby girl" A choked whine was all you could answer him with, as your lips desperately sought out his delicious, full and soft ones.

His hands left their previous spots and he placed them both under your ass, picking you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist as you tugged on his soft locks and groaned at the loss of contact on your aching centre.

Reaching the bed, he sat down with you in his arms, attaching his mouth to your breasts to tease and suck at your nipples, "Deeean, ah, that's-fuck!" Your lips met in another searing kiss, as you tugged on his shirt to remove it from his chest.

You got up from his lap; his hands still around your waist trying to pull you back against him as a growl left his kiss-swollen lips. Green orbs scanned you from head to toe, as his tongue licked across his lips hungrily, making you all the more aroused.

You swayed your hips from side to side, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth seductively as your fingers played with the strings of your shorts, "Should I take these off, Dean?"

His eyes burnt on your skin, before his hands found your hips again, bringing you to stand in front of him; his face inches away from your crotch, "I'll take care of that for you"

A wicked smile tugged at the corners of his lips, as his teeth pulled the knotted strings undone, making you gasp when his nose brushed your heated skin. You pushed him off of you again, taking a few steps back.

You barely dipped your fingers inside your waistband, earning a growl from your aroused lover, and still swaying your hips you tuned to face the opposite wall, slowly bending forward, dragging the thin fabric down your legs and sticking your ass out.

"God damn it, you're such a tease, (Y/n)!" You smirked as he forced the words through his gritted teeth; the gruff and husky tone of his voice, sparking a new wave of excitement into your belly.

You turned back to face him, finding him harshly biting on his lip to contain himself as his fists clenched and unclenched on the bed next his parted thighs.

Your hands wandered down your body, caressing your own skin as you let out a moan of his name, and just like you thought, his strong hands gripped your hips, pulling you back against him.

He turned you around once more, sitting you on his lap with your back pressed to his chest, and nuzzled your neck, allowing his hands to take their time teasing every inch of your exposed body.

"You can't even begin to process what you make me wanna do to you, sweetheart" His lips were back on your neck, just like his strong hands were back massaging your breasts, drawing small, needy whimpers out of you.

"Look at you, just my breath fanning across your skin makes you squirm, no wonder you scream so loud when I eat you out..." Your body flushed at his remark; your ears filled with his deep chuckle as more wetness pooled between your thighs.

"Shut up, Winchester!" Your answer only amused him more, "What if I don't want to? What are you going t-fuuuck!" He threw his head back as you grinned, rubbing your ass up and down against his straining erection.

Sliding his hands down your sides, he gripped your hips firmly, stopping you from grinding down on him, "Yep, I got your point, but-uh, still, I'm planning on making you come first..."

He drew in a sharp breath, steading himself; you tilted you head back, smiling warmly at him. He didn't have to tell you that you'd be coming first, because no matter how hard he was, or how bad he wanted you; he always took care of you and your needs first.

Your lips pressed to his in a small, shy kiss, and he knew that was your way of thanking him, which made a huge, boyish grin appear on his beautiful features. He pecked your nose making you giggle before his mind focused back on its previous task.

His eyes locked on yours, stealing your breath away, "How do you want me to make you come first? Do you want me to eat you out; make you come on my tongue as I lick your sweet, juicy pussy..." He accentuated his point by letting his tongue skim his lips, as your eyes followed it wantonly.

"...or do you want my hands? Want me to finger your tight, wet, little pussy, (Y/n)? Push my fingers deep inside of you as you grind down on me, sweetheart?" His big hand cupped your centre and you almost came with that small touch.

Your breath caught in your throat, making it impossible for you to voice your thoughts. That's why you opted on placing your smaller hand on the one that was cupping you through your panties.

A smirk played on his lips and you smiled back at him, "Hands it is..." He pulled you in for another kiss, sucking on your tongue as both his hands started the journey on your body that they had ceased earlier.

Scorching touches were making you dizzy with want as Dean swallowed every noise passing through your lips, before his hands went to separate your knees; bringing each leg on either side of his thighs as he parted his own, to keep you spread for him.

Gentle fingertips grazed your sensitive bud, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body, while his other hand was occupied with your breasts, tugging and pulling on your hard nipples.

Your lips parted from his, in desperate need of air; the hand on your mound steadily rubbed your clit, and a grunt left Dean's mouth at the feeling of your soaked panties against his rough skin.

Pulling your underwear to the side, he tapped on your bundle of nerves and you shuddered in his arms; a whine rolling past your lips at the electrifying sensation of his fingers finally touching you directly, before you bit down on your bottom one.

He circled your dripping entrance with his fingers, teasingly dipping a fingertip inside of you, making your hips buck trying to get closer to him, "Eyes, babe" That was all he needed from you, to keep eye contact as he played your body like an instrument.

Pleasuring you was his favorite thing to do. He loved watching you as he made you feel good, loved the noises you let out because of him, loved how you squirmed and writhed on the bed as you screamed his name; that's why he always asked you to keep your eyes locked on his, he needed to witness as pure bliss took over your body.

You opened your eyes, meeting green, blown ones already staring at you, "There you go, sweetheart" His middle finger pushed inside of you; your walls stretching to accommodate him and your lips falling apart on a gasp.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you, (Y/n)? Studying so hard to keep your perfect grades up...I'mma make you feel so good, baby, make you come so hard! You want that? Want to come for me, princess?"

You nodded, snaking your hand around his neck to steady yourself, grinding down on his hand and resting your forehead against his, "Uh-huh, yes, Dean, make me come, please..."

Another finger joined the first one, adding to your pleasure; your parted lips brushed on his, while strangled moans and soft whimpers escaped your throat, making Dean even more hard against your lower back.

"That's it, baby girl, fuck yourself on my fingers, let me see how bad you want it" At his words you started to slightly bounce on his lap, making him go deeper inside of you. His plump bottom lips was pulled between his teeth; eyes mesmerized by your face.

Once he deemed himself satisfied with your demonstration, he began to move his fingers again, pumping in and out of you; your juices coating them and making them slide smoothly into you. Crooking them just right, he brushed your g-spot and you arched in his hold, groaning his name.

"Yeah, that feels good, doesn't it, (Y/n)? Like my fingers fucking you, baby girl?" You nodded once again, approaching your release and your hips resumed their grinding, while you pleaded him to give you more.

He slipped another digit inside of you, increasing his rhythm, and his eyes darted down to where your warm pussy was enveloping his fingers, "Fuck! I love the wet sounds your pussy makes when I push inside of you..."

Your walls started to tighten around him and your moans became louder, as your body was teetering on the edge, "You're close, aren't you, baby? Yeah? Yeah? Gonna come for me, sweetheart? Gonna come all over my hand, (Y/n)?"

You bit your lip as you stared into his aroused, darkening, green eyes, nodding your head and he brought his other hand down to play with your clit, "Come for me, (Y/n)!" You came as soon as the growl left his lips.

Your vision became blurry and your eyes went wide, before you couldn't take it anymore and closed them; your body spasming on top of him while you groaned his name over and over again. He remover his fingers from inside you, but kept massaging your centre as you came down from your high and melted against him.

Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open once you had calmed yourself and met Dean's gleaming ones, "Fuck, Dean...you're so damn good at that..." You let out a chuckle, and he kissed the corner of your mouth, "Uhm, yeah well, you inspire me to do my best"

You shook your head giggling, prompting him to smile. You noticed he was bringing his hand to his lips to suck your juices off his fingers, and you beat him to it. Your lips wrapped around his digits, sucking them one by one as you twirled your tongue around them.

You felt the deep growl reverberate in his chest before it left his lips and he turned you to face him, pressing you to the mattress and hovering over you, "Should I take care of these for you, Dean?"

You unbuttoned his jeans, working to get them off of him, while he ravaged your neck and chest with passionate kisses, "You gotta stop fucking teasing me, baby" You pushed his jeans down, whimpering when his hand found your core once again.

"You have no idea what you do to me; sometime I literally crave you, (Y/n)!" Your hips raised to get closer to his touch, while you wrapped your small hand around his thick girth and pumped him after tugging his boxers down his legs, "Then, why don't you take me, Dean?"

His lips crashed on yours while you grabbed a condom from your nightstand's drawer and rolled it onto him. He rubbed his member between your lips a few times, before he slowly sunk into you, making sure not to hurt you.

He grunted a low 'fuck' in your ear when he had bottomed out inside of you. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you urged him to move and he did, withdrawing his hips before pushing back inside of you.

"Uhm, baby, y-you take...me so g-good. You like that, don't you? Like me inside of you, (Y/n)?" You moaned at his praising; one hand tugging on his hair and the other gripped on his hard and firm muscles, "Yeah, oh God, you're so big; feel amazing inside of me, Dean..."

Your lips found his neck and you kissed and licked every inch of his skin, before biting down on his collarbone, sucking softly on the spot where his tattoo was, "Ahhh! You stretch me so good, baby..." This time, it was Dean who moaned at your comment, tangling his hand in your hair and kissing you again.

He slid his hand down your body, gently pressing down on your pubic bone, making his length brush your g-spot each time he thrust into you, "Holy-Shiiit! Dean, I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna c-come..."

His eyes were on your face again, drinking in the sight of you as you let go; your eyebrows furrowing together, as you bit down on your lip to contain the scream that was bubbling up in your chest. Your muscles tensed and you clamped down on him, writhing underneath his body.

Thrusting his hips, he helped you ride out your orgasm and then stilled inside of you, while you got your breathing back to regular. Once you weren't panting anymore, he went to pull out of you and you knew he'd just jerk himself off to his own release.

"No, wait...just one more, baby, please?" He looked down at you, making sure you weren't doing that just for him, and smirked, "Well, someone's greedy, tonight, huh?" You arched your back and pressed your chest to his, "Uh-Uhm, and it's all your fault for getting me horny as hell and being a God damn sex-God..."

You felt his member twitch at your words and this time, you were the one who smirked, snaking your arms around his neck as he leaned down on you, "Okay, baby, but this time, I want you on top; wanna see all of your perfect body when you come for me"

He pressed his lips to yours, kissing and biting while he turned the two of you, lying on his back. His lips moved along your jaw and neck, suckling their way to your ear, "Take it slow on me, baby, or I'm gonna blow my loads as soon as you move, yeah?"

You hummed your answer and slowly raised yourself on top of him until only his tip was inside of you, before sinking back down pressing your hips flush to his. A low moan left his lips as his eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds, while he allowed himself to focus on every sensation you were making him feel.

You sucked your bottom lip between your teeth when he opened his eyes again and pinned you in place, making you lose your rhythm for just a second, and bringing his hands to rest on your hips to help you ride him.

When he was sure he could control himself again, he brought one hand back on your swollen clit and gently massaged it; his eyes following his hand, "Fuck, look at that. Look at how your tight pussy swallows my cock, baby, nice and slow..."

You couldn't help yourself and looked down at were your bodies connected, "Dean!" Letting out that weak whine, you placed your hands on his chest to steady yourself as the muscles of your thighs shook with anticipation.

He snaked one arm around your back, pulling you flush against him and tangled the other in your (h/c) locks, locking his emerald eyes on yours, taking on the action, "Gonna fuck you so hard, baby girl, everyone will know what you did with me"

You whimpered at that, your hot breath mingling with his at the close proximity, "Please, Dean..." He slapped your ass cheek, smiling smugly, "Oh you want that, don't you? You want everyone at school to know what a dirty girl you are for me, huh?"

A chocked out 'Yes, please!' was all you had to say before he was pounding into you. He dragged your bottom lip with his own lips; his hands going to your ass and squeezing it, as you moaned throwing your head back.

"Fuck, you're so h-hot, (Y/n), so sexy, could come just by-fuck, w-watching you..." You mewled on top of him, resting your forehead on his and he shifted just right, hitting your sweet spot perfectly.

"Oh fuck, Deeean, d-don't stop, please! S-shit, you fuck me so good, baby. Love your cock buried deep inside me. Don't stop, please, don't s-stop!" He began ramming into you, his face and neck flushed with the effort as he tried to keep up his pace.

"I need you to come f-for me, (Y/n). Can you do that? C-can you rub your pink, little clit and come for me, sweetheart?" You dug the nails of one hand into his bicep, bringing the other down to touch yourself as a string of moans and curses left your mouth.

You rocked your hips on his, shaking and writhing with your eyes screwed shut, "That was-holy shit, s-sonofabitch!" Your walls clench around Dean, and he came, twitching inside you while he spilled his seed in the condom.

You sat up and rotated your hips slowly, milking him completely with a sated smile on your features, "(Y/n)" That was your favorite thing to hear; the way Dean couldn't help but let out that desperate, low moan of your name whenever you made him come.

You lay back on him, totally spent and satisfied while he combed his fingers through your hair, "You sure know how to help me get rid of any kind of frustration...but you know what, I wonder what I could tell my teacher if I fail the test"

A light giggle left your lips, "Well, you could tell him that your boyfriend got so turned on by watching you study, that he couldn't stop himself and had to have your pretty pussy wrapped around him..." You hid your face in the crook of his neck as he laughed.

"That blush, though! Not even 5 minutes ago you were screaming at me how much you love my cock inside you" Your cheeks became even more red, and you slapped his arm, "Shut up, Dean! I hate you!"

He pecked your nose and pulled out of you, removing the condom and tying it before throwing it in the trashcan, "Damn, I should join the NBA" You shook your head, smiling down at your dorky boyfriend and laid your head on his chest.

"I meant what I said earlier...you're a great student, babe. You work hard to ensure yourself the brilliant future you deserve and I'm proud of you, I really am! I love you, (Y/n)" He kissed your forehead and you leaned up to press your lips to his.

"I love you, too, Dean" You watched him as a wide, genuine smile appeared on his face, making his eyes crinkle and you couldn't help but smile back, "I know you do, baby. And you know what else I know?"

He placed you at his side, pulling the covers on top of your bodies, "I know that you're gonna do great on your test and that after that we're gonna celebrate together, but right know, you need to get some rest and stop stressing yourself so much, baby"

His legs tangled with yours, and he pulled you flush against him, kissing you one last time before you nuzzled his neck and let your body relax. You fell asleep almost immediately, after you said your 'goodnights', wrapped in his strong, loving arms.


End file.
